


The last meet

by seegerliu



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: GGAD - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:13:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26100196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seegerliu/pseuds/seegerliu
Relationships: Gellert Grindelwald/Albus Dumbledore
Kudos: 2





	The last meet

  * 一



  
邓布利多走入巴希达·巴沙特的房子，将洗净的坩埚交给了她：“谢谢您的锅型蛋糕”邓布利多低声道“阿丽安娜和阿布福思都很喜欢”  
”你自己喜欢嘛“ 巴西达笑眯眯的接过了他手中的坩埚，发现坩埚上的划痕都消失了后惊喜到，”谢谢你阿尔，你真贴心”  
”当然，您的手艺在巫师界绝对是数一数二的“邓布利多说”我为您能做的事情实在是太少了，相比较而言，自从我的母亲走后一直是您在帮助我，我真不知道我还能为您做些什么“

“坎德拉…太突然了“ 巴希达叹息道 “我的侄儿从德姆斯特朗回来了，噢，他也是一位可爱又聪明的年轻人，你跟他一定能很投缘” 巴希达拉起邓布利多的手，将他引向餐厅。邓布利多脸上依旧带着一丝微笑，但仔细看才能在里面发现一丝不以为意。

餐厅里坐着一位年轻人，他有一头亮的惊人的金发，在厨房温暖的灯光下显得闪闪发光，正一脸严肃的读读着着巴希达的手稿，“盖尔！“ 巴希达高声说 ”这就是我向你提到的邓布利多先生，你可能已经读过他在各个学术杂志上的文章了——每一期我都保存在书房的柜子里“邓布利多脸红了起来，但他马上被这个青年的外貌吸引住了，他太——太过于英俊了，在沉闷的戈德里克山谷中显得有些突兀。  
青年动了动，转了过来，邓布利多终于看清了他的眼睛，是浓郁的蓝色，像深海和临近午夜的夜空，他站了起来，邓布利多才注意到他比自己还要高三英寸。  
那双深蓝的眼睛看向了他“盖勒特.格林德沃“他说到”我知道你很久了，阿不思.邓布利多“

  * 二



  
“所以——你原本是为了伊格诺图斯·佩费里尔而来？”邓布利多说  
“对，戈德里克山谷有着三兄弟传说中最小的那一个的坟墓”盖勒特说道，他和阿不思正缓缓的沿着戈德里克山谷散步，盖勒特正饶有兴趣的看着麻瓜们的屋子，血盟银色的链条在他口袋里闪着微光。

“所有巫师都在小时候听过三兄弟的故事，但我认为它是通过美化佩费里尔家族的真实故事而来的——最起码，老魔杖是真实存在的，它根本无法被隐藏，接骨木和夜骐的材质也注定了它几乎不可能被模仿，而佩费里尔家族最容易找到的线索就在这里了，戈德里克·格兰芬多的出生地，伊格诺图斯·佩费里尔的埋骨处”  
盖勒特顿了顿  
“你可能注意到了中央广场旁伊格诺图斯的墓碑，上面刻着一个死亡圣器的标志，虽然已经被风化的差不多了，但是除此之外，没有更多的线索了，附近也没有声称是他们后代的人，也有可能他们早就搬走了”盖勒特懊恼的皱起了眉头，但是声音马上变得轻快了起来“但是还好我遇见了你：我从不知道还有和我一样的人，一样辉煌灿烂，一样才华横溢，一样强大。我们在一起，没有什么能阻挡我们！”  
邓布利多的脸迅速的红了起来，但依旧回答的很平静  
“ 那么你想做死神的主人，死亡的征服者，也就是‘不可战胜之人‘ 所以，你想找到死亡圣器不是因为惧怕死亡，而是想让自己足够强大“  
“不是我，是我们，阿尔 “ 盖勒特肯定的说  
” 然后就是打破这一切的时候了，我受够了这条无理的法律，我们是天选之人，这种流淌在血液中的魔力，是麻鸡们终其一生也无法触碰到的，这是 **上天赐予我们最大的礼物** ，但我们却要为此躲藏起来，像阴沟里的老鼠，活在被麻鸡发现的恐惧中，这真的是为了保护巫师嘛？麻鸡甚至没有能力与我们正面相抗“  
邓力多神色阴郁的听着，显然他想起了他还在阿兹卡班的父亲  
“但是也不是说麻鸡们完全就没有利用价值了“  
格林德沃声音突然低了下来  
”我能看到麻鸡们的未来，但是我看不到巫师的，巫师的未来被各种各样的云雾所缠绕着，我只能窥其一二，我想，原因大概是因为巫师们生活中事件的不确定性的可能性比麻鸡要多太多了，现在的麻瓜我们还可以控制住，英国麻瓜们的世界，已经发生翻天覆地的变化，我可以看到这个世界逐渐被他们毁灭，他们将煤炭倒入工厂，工厂里发出来的浓烟让英格兰未来20年都笼罩在有毒的烟雾中，很多麻瓜会因为这场烟雾而死，如果我们公开的话，如果魔法世界公开的话， **我们一定能阻止这一切** ！如果麻瓜们愿意向我们臣服，为我们所用，我们也能够向他们提供必要的便利和帮助，我们可以施舍给他们一些带魔法的物品，让他们的生活变得轻松起来，从此巫师在不必躲躲藏藏，麻瓜也能获得更加幸福的生活，巫师能带领麻瓜走向更加完美的世界，而这一切不仅是为了巫师们的利益，更是为了麻瓜自身的利益，这样你的父亲帕西瓦尔就可以走出阿兹卡班，你也不会在为你魔力失控的妹妹而担心了……只要我们重新正大光明的走在这个世界上，所有的一切将迎刃而解 “

  * 三



格林德沃是被窗户外猛烈的敲击声吵醒的，他向窗户施了一个无声咒，窗户悄无声息的向上滑开了，那只猫头鹰显然已经等的不耐烦了，一进来就不停的发出咕咕的叫声，往格林德沃那里凑了凑，伸出绑着信件的腿，显然希望得到一个爱抚，但迟迟没有等到，不满地在一旁把胸脯挺高，格林德沃飞快地拆下信件，拿起魔杖，就这微光读了起来

 _盖勒特_ ：   
你提到巫师统治是为了麻瓜自身的利益——我认为这是关键的一点。是的，我们被赋予能力，是的，这能力赋予我们统治的权力，但它同时包含了对被统治者的责任。我们必须强调这一点，并以此作为事业的基石。遭到反对时（那是必然会有的），它必须成为我们所有论辩的基础。 **我们争取统治是为了更伟大的利益** 。因此，当遇到抵抗时，我们只能使用必要的武力，而不能过当。（这就是你在德姆斯特朗犯的错误！但我不该抱怨，因为如果你没被开除，你我就无缘见面了。）  
  
_阿不思_

魔杖发出的光在盖勒特五官分明的脸上，打出了明明灭灭的阴影，让他看起来似乎有些冷酷无情，他动了动，提笔写道：

 _阿不思_ ：  
你说的没错，这也是很重要的一点，但我担心我会克制不住自己。一个月后我要踏上寻找老魔杖的征程，我听到一些传言，它被藏在一个魔杖制作师格里戈维奇手中 ，我请求你，恳求你，与我一起同行 ，只要我找到老魔杖，我们所计划的一切就即将变成现实，我需要你的帮助，且遇到一些突发状况时，你能阻止我做出一些错误的事情，我的爱人，你是我从未遇见的珍宝，我不能看着你只是路过我的生命  
Ps：我明早会来你家等你  
 _盖勒特_

  * 四



  
“你要走吗？阿不思，你要跟着这个黄毛小子走嘛！我告诉你，你最好趁早放弃，阿利安娜经受不住这么长的旅途，她也经受不住一次一次的搬家，从沃土园搬到戈德里克山谷已经耗去了她几乎所有的精力，你不能带她一起走， **你知道她承受不住的！** 去你打算去的地方，发表你那些聪明的讲话，给自己煽动一群追随者，滚吧！早点走！摆脱你那虚弱的妹妹，这样就能独自让她一个人自生自灭了！“  
格林德沃听后眼神变得晦暗了起来，流露出令人胆寒的情绪  
“你难道还不懂嘛？！你这个愚蠢的小男孩，事实已经摆在你的面前，为什么你要将自己的眼睛闭上？只要我们成功了，我们就能改变世界，巫师们就不会再躲躲藏藏，麻瓜们也不会威胁我们的生活，你和阿不思的妹妹也不会再东躲西藏，所有问题都能得到解决，你却愚蠢的只顾眼前”

“你不会懂的！” 阿不福思抽出了魔杖，大声的骂了一句脏话 “ **决斗——来决斗！！** ”  
格林德沃随即拔出了魔杖“钻心剜骨！！”他大喝到  
阿不福思爆发出一场恐怖的尖叫，阿不思脸白了起来“格林德沃！！他是我弟弟！你怎么可以！你怎么可以！除你武器！！”  
咒语显然没有起作用，也许是射偏了，也许是打中后失效了，格林德沃的魔杖始终没有离开过他的手，阿利安娜踉跄着从房子里跑出来，阿不福思的尖叫把她吓坏了，她想要帮忙，却不知道自己怎么帮他，她走向阿不福斯，想把他从可怕的咒语中拉扯出来，但是很快她淹没在一片魔咒产生的强光和巨响中，她太害怕了，周围的散射开来的魔力让周围的空气都开始扭曲了起来，而世上唯一能让她平静下来的人正中了恶咒在地上痛苦嚎叫

“停下！！盖勒特·格林德沃，你停下！ **别伤害他们，求求你了，冲我来吧！** ”

但是已经来不及了，强烈的魔力扭曲和多重强有力的咒语让现场混乱不堪，突然间，阿利安娜倒在了地上。

一切都结束了。

  * 五



  
显然关在监狱里面的日子并不是那么的好过，相对于之前的生活来讲，这个监狱有些过于单调和乏味了，没有装饰，没有画，没有地毯，只有一张简单的硬板床，还有一些散落在地上的脏报纸。报纸的时间有很早之前的，也有最近几个月的，但是上面多多少少印着邓布利多的新闻，最上面一张报纸印着《霍格沃兹成为重启三强争霸赛后首位东道主》照片上的邓布利多正愉快的与夫人和卡卡洛夫握手。

而躺在床上的老人正盯着虚空，仿佛在透过自己的回忆看一些什么东西，突然间他动了动  
“幻影移形的屏障消失了”他耳语道，可是已经没有人再来施咒了，在一个伏地魔归来的时代，没有人会去关心曾经的魔头了，他已经那么的苍老，那么的虚弱，再也掀不起什么风浪了。

格林德沃轻易的穿过他曾经的牢笼，来到了高山之巅，看着他日复一日所看到的风景  
“阿不思·邓布利多 **死了** ”  
“阿不思·邓布利多 **已经死了！！** ”  
这位百岁老人坐在雪山顶上，突然掩面大哭了起来

接下来是一次又一次的幻影移形。

格林德沃不知道自己已经重复了这个机械运动重复了多久，久到他以为，他可能会死在这条漫长的路上了，然而在秋季的第一轮圆月挂上空中后，他最终还是来到了自己的目的地，在他们第一次相遇的地方，阿不思长眠于此处：

一座白色的大理石棺

他的唇最后一次吻上了此生的爱人  
“换我追寻你了，阿尔”格林德沃低语到  
“死亡只是一场伟大的冒险”


End file.
